LAS TRES CAIDAS DE NEKOGIRL
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: una chica enamorada y despierta hormonalmente decide torturar a su amado. CastielXMaria osea yo jaja pasen y lean


.

.

.

.

**LAS TRES CAIDAS DE NEKOGIRL**

.

.

Ahí estaba yo recostada en mi enorme cama mirando el techo, estaba un poco intensa después de estar viendo unas películas por la televisión, Natsuki y yo habíamos hablado sobre la programación de las doce de la noche debo decir que estaba totalmente curiosa por querer saber, patético ser una joven de veintitrés años sin siquiera saber sobre de que trata el sexo o el amor pero sin embargo he sido siempre una persona que ha pensado que para tener sexo hay que amar primero, y que decir de mi una virgen pervertida, es algo extraño estar enamorada de uno de mis amigos, y más cuando hablo de mi querido Castiel ese hombre es un caso, desde que lo conocí me enamore de él, de su forma de ser tan peculiar, se que parece un patán, tonto pero sin embargo el tiene cosas que me gustan él no lo demuestra pero es muy atento, se que también se pone celoso cuando me ve con Nathaliel incluso con Lyssandro, sin embargo el no sabe que él me tiene prensada en su sonrisa y sus hipnóticos ojos grises. Recuerdo la vez que me salvo en la playa de ser secuestrada por Dake el rubio de playa como le había apodado Castiel, el le dio una buena paliza después de que Dake intentara emborracharme y después aprovecharse de mí, no puedo evitar pensar en que llore en los fuertes brazos de Castiel desde ese momento supe que lo amaba con mayor fuerza, sintonice el canal de películas para adultos y me quede prensada el hombre era muy parecido a Castiel, con sus brazos y su cuerpo increíblemente fuerte, el embestía con fuerza a una mujer con unas proporciones parecidas a las mías, ella gemía mientras el besaba sus pechos pequeños y delicados, no podía evitar sentirme excitada antes las imágenes que estaba viendo una de mis manos se coloco con delicadeza en mis pechos pequeños, con mis dedos fríos roce mis pezones duros y gemí al sentir el contacto de ellos en cada toque sentía como si Castiel me tocara la piel, baje mis manos a mi abdomen y vi mi conjunto de ropa interior rojo, mis manos bajaron al borde de mi ropa y seguí mirando mis piernas y entonces imaginaba a Castiel tocando mis muslos y en cada toque dar un beso por mis piernas tomar mi ropa interior y bajarla, mirarme sensualmente antes de besarme en esa parte delicada que solamente estoy dispuesta en darle a él, mis dedos tocaron mi clítoris que ya estaba duro por la excitación mis manos viajaron a mis labios vaginales y comenzaba a sentirme mas húmeda, seguía mirando la película y me resultaba más excitante, introduci uno de mis dedos mientras y en cada movimiento trataba de rozar mi clítoris para tener más placer, cielos esos toques que me hacía solo significaban lo mucho que me deseaba para mí misma querer de muchas maneras, y estaba funcionando cada carga de estrés se estaba liberando en cada gemido travieso que se escapaba de mis labios, con mi otra mano presionaba mis pezones y sobaba mis aureolas, si tan solo fuera de verdad Castiel esta sería la gloria mis dedos rozaban mas mi delicada intimidad y con suerte desear sentir a Castiel entre mis piernas todo estaba siendo cada vez más placentero los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaba y unos cuantos movimientos circulares mas y había llegado al orgasmo, caí rendida, cansada mis piernas temblaban y así me quede dormida después de mi primer orgasmo, es una lástima que no haya podido ser con mi amor pero la curiosidad mato al gato en este caso a la gata que soy, esa noche descanse tranquilamente, al día siguiente me levante, me di una ducha reanimante y fui directo a la cocina amanecí de mejor humor, solo deseaba ver a Castiel, me dirigí al instituto, camine por los pasillos y estaba solo, me pareció extraño me dirigí a las escaleras y ahí encontré a Castiel, estaba sentado en una grada, me acerque a él yo andaba puesto un hermoso vestido morado, con botas altas y mi cabello castaño suelto y lacio, me acerque a él, toque su espalda y me sonrió.

-¿Que hace aquí tabla de planchar?- el comentario me enojo estaba a punto de irme cuando él me tomo de la mano y me jalo nuevamente el se levanto y me miro divertido.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie en el instituto?- pregunte para disimular el enojo que había tenido hace unos momentos.

-Fueron suspendidas las clases de hoy, ayer lo anunciaron pero no lo puede ver a tiempo.-me sonrió, hice lo mismo.

-Así que por eso solo estamos tú y yo.

-Así parece te incomoda un poco eso estar a solas con migo en un lugar donde no hay nadie cerca.- se acerco susurrándome al oído, me empezaba a poner nerviosa pero me tranquilice puse mi expresión fría y le dije.

-No… claro que no…- me dirigí a la escalera antes de ser acorralada por Castiel nuevamente, me tomo de la barbilla, me apretó a su cuerpo y me beso en los labios con fiereza, no tarde en responder, y tomarlo con mis manos por el cabello, creo que él estaba feliz de lo sensual que podía ser, coloco sus manos en mis muslos y me beso más intensamente, nos separamos por la falta de aire, me miro y me sonrió seductoramente después de hacerme mojar, es el tercer beso que nos damos, el primero fue después del incidente de la playa, el segundo fue un poco mas tímido en el cine mientras veíamos la película de Eugenio Derbez "No se aceptan devoluciones" el se me acerco delicadamente el me hizo llegar al cielo después de que unas lagrimas rodaran mis mejillas al finalizar la película, el fue todo un caballero es difícil pensar en cómo era él con migo y ahora un autentico depredador acorralándome para robarme un beso fogoso, definitivamente lo amaba y él me ha demostrado quererme de la misma manera aunque claro se que él no lo demuestra mucho, el y yo tenemos mucha cercanía desde el incidente en la playa me comento sobre su familia y francamente por eso trato de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

-¡Tienes miedo a que te tome aquí!- me estaba contraminando su miembro a mi pelvis lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, coloco sus manos entre mis piernas y comenzó a subirlas lentamente y mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas, cerré mis ojos y él se acerco a mis labios y mordisqueo con suavidad mi labio inferior, se separo y quito las manos de mis piernas.- ¡enserio crees que te tomare aquí vamos quiero llevarte al ensayo que tendremos con la banda!

-¡Bien vamos!- estaba un poco molesta por lo que me hizo pero me voy a vengar de él, fuimos al ensayo y todo fue grandioso Nathaliel estaba en la batería, Lyssandro cantaba, Kentin estaba en el bajo y mi querido Castiel tocaba la guitarra, ese hombre movía las caderas con fuerza y sensualmente, por Dios en cada movimiento se me venía una imagen pervertida de él, tocando la guitarra completamente desnudo, el hombre me tenia loca, y luego imaginármelo con esa energía mientras hacemos el amor, creo que cada vez lo deseo con fuerza, calme mis hormonas para mantenerme al margen, al acabar el ensayo Nathaliel se me acerco y comenzó hablar con migo, a Castiel no le gusta mucho verme hablar con él pero también es parte de mi venganza conseguir que me desee mucho mas aunque con Nathaliel nunca haya nada mas, ya que el está enamorado de mi mejor amiga Lourdes y yo le ayudo con consejos sobre cómo acercársele mas.

-¡Sabes Delegado esta es mi chica búscate la tuya!- que aun no puedo creer que Castiel haya dicho lo que creo que ha dicho, me llamo su chica, me tomo de la mano y me alejo de Nathaliel, yo camine mientras él me arrastraba, me llevo al pasillo y me reclamo.

-¡Que hacías con el sabes que no me gusta verte con el más ahora que sos mi novia!- mis ojo se abrieron como platos escuche a Castiel decir que soy su novia.

-¡En primer lugar no recuerdo que me hayas dicho ser tu novia!- le reclame viéndolo a los ojos.

-¡Pues ahora lo eres de acuerdo!- eso me hizo sonreírle, me acerque a sus labios y le di un beso coqueto, el me miro un poco ruborizado por lo que había hecho.

-¡Segundo Nathaliel está enamorado de mi amiga Lourdes y le ayudo con eso, que prefieres ayudarle o que el este siguiéndome a mí!- le reclame, el meneo un poco la cabeza antes de besarme y asentirme en que les ayudaría, se dirigió a su mochila y saco dos pases para ver una película de terror, se dirigió a Nathaliel y le dijo que llevara a Lourdes al estreno, Nathaliel dudo un poco en aceptarlos hasta que le hice señas que lo hiciera, esa es la manera de decir Lo siento de Castiel, Nathaliel sonrió y le agradeció a Castiel, Mientras tanto los chicos discutían sobre los ensayos llego mi amiga Natsuki, se sentó a mi lado ella estaba para ver a Kentin, su ahora novio.

-¡Y bien viste la programación de adultos!- Natsuki me sonreía muy ansiosa por saber lo que sucedió.

-Si lo hice y me masturbe viendo una película.- Natsuki grito y los chicos nos voltearon a ver con curiosidad, yo me sonroje cuando vi a Castiel y le tape la boca muy graciosamente a mi gemela pervertida.

-¡Que bien! Y ¿ya lo hiciste con Castiel?- la mire y negué con la cabeza, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme ya que lo tendré a toda costa ya que es mi novio, Castiel me miro y yo puse una mirada de decisión incluso puedo decir que me veo sensual al hace eso, mira a amiga y le dije.

-Ahora es mi novio solo hay que esperar el momento indicado.- sonreí con picardía.

-Kentin y yo ya lo hicimos y es un caballo en la cama, no me arrepiento de mi primera vez estoy segura que la tuya con Castiel será grandiosa.- sonreí y los chicos se nos acercaron el ensayo acabo, Nathaliel corrió a buscar a Lourdes y se fue del lugar, Kentin fue con Natsuki a comer galletas alejados de nosotros, Lyssandro discutía unos versos con su novia Roció nuestra amiga y mientras tanto Castiel y yo fuimos a guardar unas cosas en el sótano de la casa.

-¿María crees que está bien aquí para dejar la cosas?- Castiel me preguntaba mientras estaba de espaldas, dejo las cosas en el piso y entonces yo me acerque a él, le sonreí, lo tome por el cuello y lo contramine en un escritorio que se encontraba ahí, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al suyo, hundí mis manos en su endemoniado cabello rojo mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y me apretaba mas, introduje mi lengua en su boca, el la recibió hábil y me estrujo masa su cuerpo, gruño un poco ambos estábamos encerrados en el sótano, abrí mis ojos y mire sus ojos grises el parecía estar bastante sorprendido sobre mi forma de actuar, se alejo un poco de mí y me miro.

-¿Qué sucede?- sonreí maliciosamente, el se puso rojo y un poco nervioso, bese sus labios y los mordisquee un poco, pase a su cuello y susurre un poco en su oído.

-Solo sigo lo que dejamos pendientes.- deslice mis manos por su pecho fuerte y musculoso, baje un poco mas y tome el borde de su pantalón, el estaba viendo mis ojos y sonrió un poco, mientras su respiración estaba agitada y ansiosa, toque su miembro atravez de su pantalón, el cual estaba normal aun no estaba excitado sonreí, y lo sobe un poco atravez de este, Castiel estaba rojo, lo estaba torturando, eso se gana por seducirme y dejarme húmeda en la escuela, desabotone su pantalón y baje sus calzoncillos pegaditos de color negro con borde blanco, y su miembro estaba en reposo pero eso no será por mucho se que Castiel está luchando por no excitarse pero esta es una batalla que va a perder contra mí, bese sus labios y luego me arrodille, mire hacia arriba y el estaba atento a lo que yo podría hacer, tome su pene con mis manos y comencé a sobarlo suavemente a modo de excitarlo, bese su miembro, y con mi lengua le di una pequeña lamidita a lo largo de este mientras miraba a Castiel gruñir por resistirse, sonreí sabia que pronto iba a sucumbir, luego sentí que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, lo solté para ver como ocurría eso, y claramente vi que comenzaba hacerse más largo y grueso de lo que ya era, me dio un poco de risa ver que mientras más se erectaba, su pene hacia un pequeño balancín de arriba y abajo desde la base de sus testículos y se cubría de venas gruesas fuertes, lo tome con mi mano y escuchaba la respiración fuerte y ronca de Castiel, me sorprendí al sentir su pene más grueso y largo, sonreí y mire a Castiel el cual me volvió a sonreír, lo frote de arriba abajo y entonces me anime meterlo en mi boca, Castiel cerró los ojos al sentir en su miembro las paredes de mi boca húmeda, mi lengua acariciaba la parte baja de su pene, y cuando lo sacaba sobaba el glande de este, Castiel gemía no soporto mas y con sus manos tomo mi cabello y me empujo a que me lo tragara completamente, me encanto ver la fiereza que puede ser mi novio hasta este momento puedo decir que no me he arrepentido de las innumerables fantasías sexuales que he tenido con mi adorado ahora novio, saque su miembro de mi boca y le di un pequeño mordisco a la punta de su pene redonda y dura, baje a sus testículos y los metí en mi boca mientras mi mano frotaba su pene.

-Joder…María me matas.- sonreí y luego volvía meter su pene en mi boca, saco un cigarrillo y lo metió en su boca, mientras seguía torturándolo con mi pequeño juego travieso, me tomo de la cabeza y el comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante, a modo de que me tragara su hombría, y así seguí mientras él se fumaba su cigarrillo y mordía el filtro de este por tratar de no gritar y que nos escucharan, comencé hacer un movimiento con mi dedo pulgar en su glande y eso lo hizo temblar y Castiel sudaba mas mientras mordía su cigarrillo.

-¡Estoy apunto...Ah!- y se vino en mi boca toda su semilla caliente estaba lubricando mi garganta, me trague su semen y le sonreí satisfecha, me levante lo mire a los ojos, Castiel consumió su cigarrillo por completo, saco otro cigarrillo y lo puso a un lado antes de volverme a besar, me contramino su pene que aun estaba erecto, beso mi cuello y me susurro al oído.

-¡No creas que esto ha acabo de donde vino hay más!- le sonreí, me estrujo y comenzó a besarme, hizo a un lado un tirante de mi vestido para besarme los pechos, estaba a punto de descubrir mi seno cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, nos separamos, estaba agitada, esto no puede ser tendré que parar ahora que empezaba a humedecerme, mire a Castiel el cual tenía una mirada de odio, estaba molesto al igual que yo, tomo su cigarrillo y le dio una buena bocana a este, lo mire y luego le sonreí encogiendo los hombros, tome su cigarrillo de los labios y le di un beso, mientras subía sus pantalón y acomodaba su pene en su puesto, coloque el cigarro en mi boca y me dispuse abrir la puerta mientras Castiel tomaba la guitarra para acomodársela y cubrir su erección, se dio la vuelta para calmarse y no matar a quien nos interrumpe, puse mi expresión fría y mire era Armin quien venía dejando el equipo amplificador en su puesto, nos miro y ambos estábamos fríos.

-Espero no haber interrumpido algo.- Dijo Armin.

-Tranquilo no paso nada.- le sonreí aunque quería matarlo, Castiel tocaba la guitarra más calmado, Armin nos miro con tranquilidad pero estábamos actuando, nos sonrió y luego se fue del lugar, ambos sabíamos que quizás ese no era el lugar indicado para hacerlo, bese a Castiel y me sonrió después ambos, tomamos nuestras cosas y decidimos irnos del sótano, caminábamos por la calle agarrados de la mano, pero en silencio ambos estábamos tratando de calmar nuestras hormonas, Castiel me llevo a comer pizza, parece raro pensar pero Castiel fue todo un caballero con migo, me levanto la silla, y me sonrió al hacerlo tal parece que cuando quiere es un autentico caballero, ambos comenzamos a reír y a decir tonterías después de nuestro momento a medias.

-¡María toma estas llaves mi casa!- yo lo mire extraño no entendía porque me daba las llaves de su casa, las tome y las guarde en mi bolso.- Es para cuando tengas que entrar a darle de comer a Demonio o cuando quieras sorprenderme.- dijo eso y enarco una ceja, yo me ruborice, pero me encantaba esa actitud de él, comencé a sentir frio, el se quito su chaqueta y me la coloco en mi hombros mientras me abrazaba por la calle y el viento soplaba en la avenida, caminamos hasta mi casa que estaba al lado de la suya, me dio un beso tierno en los labios y me sonrió, ambos no podíamos quedarnos tenía trabajo con las chicas por lo tanto no podía seguir nuestro juego de seducción hasta terminar, beso mi frente y se fue, entre en mi casa, mis padres estaba de viaje junto con mi hermana así que tenia privacidad de sobra, camine, deje mi bolso en mi habitación, con mis tacones altos y me conecte en video chat, Natsuki y Lourdes estaba ahí.

-¿Como te fue en tu juego sexual?- Natsuki debe ser bruja es como si supiera lo que hacíamos Castiel y yo, Lourdes puso una cara sorprendida, Roció y Antoo se conecto en el chat.

-¿Ibas a tener sexo con Castiel?- las chicas dijeron en unisonó, yo me sonroje.

-¡Estuve a punto de hacerlo hasta que el novio de Antoo o sea Armin nos interrumpiera!- Las chicas se rieron al escuchar eso, todas hicimos nuestra parte del trabajo y lo terminamos lo mas antes posible y aun eran las diez de la noche.

-¿Por que no sigues tu juego sexual? ¡tienes mucho tiempo y además le dijiste a tu madre que iba a estudiar hasta tarde y que probablemente te levantarías tarde!- Roció me había hecho una risa picara y las chicas me miraron ansiosas esperando a que lo hiciera, llegue y busque en mi cajón, y encontré un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior con estampado de leopardo, me quite el que tenia, me acerque a la cámara de la laptop y las chicas gritaron al vérmelo junto con la chaqueta que Castiel me había dado para cubrirme del frio, sonreí, retoque mi maquillaje, me coloque el vestido que traía puesto, me puse unos tacones vértigo de quince centímetros, perfume, y Salí despidiéndome de las chicas, las chicas cruzaron los dedos y me dijeron suerte, apague la compu, y Salí de casa, vi las luces de la casa de Castiel apagadas, solo la de su habitación estaba encendida, camine a la entrada, silenciosamente abrí la puerta y al instante encontré a Demonio recibiéndome, yo amo a ese perro, me encargue de darle una buena ración de comida ya que se lo merece por cuidar a mi semental, subí las escaleras y la puerta estaba medio abierta, vi que Castiel tenía encendida la computadora, asome mas mi cabeza y vi a Castiel dormido en su cama, se veía tan adorable, estaba casi desnudo, solo traía puestos sus calzoncillos negros con bordes blancos, mire maliciosamente, abrí la puerta silenciosamente, me quite mi vestido, dejándolo junto con mi bolso en su escritorio, me coloque la chaqueta y saque un bote de miel afuera para cuando Castiel despierte, lo mire, estaba hermoso dormido bocarriba, con sus piernas semi abiertas y las manos hacia arriba, me acerque suavemente con movimientos felinos, bese sus labios suavemente y me dirigí a su cuello, el estaba profundamente dormido tanto que no sintió cuando me coloque encima de el con mis piernas abiertas, sonreí, esto le encantara, baje dejando un reguero de besos en su pecho, me coloque por sus piernas arrodillándome con mis piernas en forma de triangulo, me incline y tome el borde de su ropa interior y lo baje quitándolo, salió su miembro en total reposo, me acerque y lo bese, Castiel sintió mi beso en su virilidad y se despertó, el se sorprendió y sonrió, creo que no esperaba que lo asustara de esa manera.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo el jalándome mientras quedaba encima de el.

-¡sigo lo que dejamos pendiente!- le sonreí y lo bese, el intento colocarme debajo de el pero yo quería seguir mi jueguito, me senté en su pene aun dormido y comencé rozarlo con mi ropa interior puesta y el hueso de mi pubis, sonreía con picardía sabia que eso le encantaba, me levante y baje a su miembro, lo bese y comencé a lamerlo y frotarlo en mi boca, Castiel sonreía, tome el bote de miel y coloque miel en su miembro para jugar más, el amigo de Castiel comenzó a despertar, me daba risa ver como su pene despertaba de su sueño, al verlo así comencé a introducirlo en mi boca, la miel era deliciosa y me la tragaba, con mi mano apretaba sus testículos, con mis manos frotaba su miembro y con mi pulgar jugaba con la punta de su pene, Castiel se agarraba del respaldo de la cama y yo hacía cada vez mas rápidos mis movimientos el cual Castiel no soporto mas eyaculando nuevamente en mi boca, Castiel gimió como un autentico tigre, me trague su semen y sonreí, me levante de la cama y mire su ordenador laptop el cual tenía puesta una película pornográfica y estaba en la categoría Creampie, cielos no sabía que era eso, el se levanto de la cama, y me miro perversamente de pies a cabeza.

-¡Sabes mi chaqueta jamás se había visto tan hermosa como en ti gatita!- Sabia lo que venía, me beso y me quito su chaqueta, me levanto del piso y enrolle mis piernas en su pelvis, mientras él me quitaba el brasier y mis tacones, me coloco en la cama mientras sentía su lengua en mi boca, nos separamos y sonreí.

-¿Qué significa Creampie?- sonrió diabólicamente y me dijo.

-Termina deber esa parte del video- mire el ordenador y vi que cuando el tipo terminaba de dar sus últimas embestidas derramaba su semilla dentro de su vientre, me sonroje no tenía idea de que era eso, lo mire un poco nerviosa.- ¡Eso mismo te hare!- me beso con más fuerza y comenzó abajar a mi cuello dejando marcas en el, sonreí a sentirlo prendido en mi piel, comenzó a bajar y miro mis pezones.- ¡Me encantas Tabla de planchar! Me pregunto si eres sensible a los toques.- se aproximo a uno de mis pequeños pezones y lo lamio, me estremecí al sentir su lengua, tomo el bote de miel lo vertió por mi cuerpo y comenzó a lamerlo, regreso a mis pechos y comenzó a mordisquear mi otro pezón, mientras que con su otra mano presionaba mi otro pecho y con sus dedos apretaba mi pezón, estaba muy sensible tanto que gemía al sentirlo, el miraba mis expresiones pero sabía bien que solo era el comienzo, dejo mis pecho y bajo a mi abdomen dejando besos en el deteniéndose en mi pelvis metió una mano en mis bragas y sonrió al sentirme exageradamente mojada, saco el liquido de él y vi que como se deslizaba de entre sus dedos, estaba sonrojada por la excitación, Castiel metió sus dedos a la boca y lo probo. -¡Estas muy mojada me encantas!

-¡Es por la película!- conteste y Castiel me dio a probar un poco de mi, el cual el liquido de mi excitación era salado, bajo mis bragas y vio mi vagina, beso mi pelvis y abrió mis piernas para acomodar su cabeza entre ella, besos mis muslos y podía sentir el aliento de la respiración de Castiel en mi vagina, Castiel saco su lengua y acaricio mi clítoris, con sus dedos hacia movimientos circulares y lamia mis labios vaginales con su lengua, empezaba a mojar mucho mas al sentir los toques de Castiel, tome el respaldo de la cama y él seguía haciendo movimientos circulares, introdujo su lengua en mi vagina y la sacaba haciéndome sentir mas húmeda, gemí con fuerza y Castiel sonrió, se alejo y tomo el bote de miel y dejo caer un poco de él en mi pelvis y mi vagina con su dedo lo rego en toda mi intimidad, paso la lengua y comenzó a beberlo con total ferocidad, introdujo su dedo en mi interior mientras con sus dientes mordisqueaba mi clítoris, este hombre me estaba matando, con mis manos presione su cabeza con fuerza y gritaba con fuerza, Castiel observaba cada movimiento que hacia hasta que al final conseguí mi primer orgasmo, mi respiración era fuerte, Castiel se levantaba y me miraba mientras reia al verme tan vulnerable y casi suya, se posiciono en medio de mis piernas y me miraba a los ojos entonces recordé.

-¡Castiel… aun soy virgen!- el me sonrió y me beso en los labios.

-Lo sé… lo supe cuando trataste de ser muy complaciente ahora en el sótano, por eso me encargare de complacerte.- le sonreí definitivamente Castiel es el mejor novio que he tenido, ahora estoy contenta de saber que es el hombre más especial para mí, me beso con intensidad mientras comenzaba a introducir su enorme pene en mi estrecha hendidura, grite al sentir como su pene rasgaba mi virginidad, Castiel coloco su cabeza en mi hombro, se que también le duele, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y entonces su pene quedo completamente en mi interior, Castiel se levanto y me miro a los ojos, espero un instante a que me acostumbrara a sentir su pene entre mis piernas, lo mire a los ojos y comencé a balancear mis caderas quería sentir si sus movimientos eran tan candentes como los que hace en los ensayos de la banda, Castiel comenzó su vaivén con suavidad, mi cuerpo se sentía relajado con cada movimiento que él hacía, comencé a gemir, Castiel ya empezaba a tener una capa perlada de sudor en piel, me beso en los labios y se alejo para besar mi vagina, me tomo de la mano y me atrajo a su pecho y me dio media vuelta, me arrodillo en el filo de la cama y me inclino, por debajo de mis piernas podía ver el pene enorme de Castiel estaba roja, lo introdujo y con sus manos me tenia prensada a su pelvis por detrás, solo pude gemir al sentir como los músculos de mi cuerpo comenzaban a contraerse con sus movimientos, comenzó a moverse cada vez más fuerte, alejo mi cabello de mi espalda y se inclino a besar mi espalda y cuello por detrás, este hombre es un autentico amante, algo me dice que no querré levantarme al día siguiente después de esta ronda de HardSex, me levanto nuevamente sin salirse de mi cuerpo, me tomo de los hombros y con su mano comenzó a frotar mi Clítoris, con su otra mano apretó mis pechos mientras yo buscaba sus labios para poder fundirnos más en la pasión que estábamos, me empezaba a cansar se supone que yo torturaría a Castiel, me aleje de él y se quedo extrañado, no iba a dejar que el dominara, lo senté en la cama me subí sobre el e introduje su pene, comencé a cabalgar a mi hombre Castiel aun sentado me tomo de la cadera, enrollo mis piernas y me ayudaba a impulsarme ese movimiento hacia que su pene frotara con fuerza mi clítoris, mis gemidos fueron más intensos, sabía que estaba a punto de mi segundo orgasmo, cuando Castiel se recostó en la cama jalándome y balanceando sus caderas con fuerza mientras me tenia apretada de la pelvis y su pene se movía con fuerza, el me besaba en los labios, de pronto escuche un fuerte gemido de un león y comencé asentirme húmeda, Castiel se había corrido en mi interior, estaba un poco Cansada, mi respiración era fuerte y agitada al igual que la de él, estaba a punto de levantarme y entonces sentí como Castiel me colocaba debajo del, lo mire a los ojos y entonces me beso.

-¡Aun no acabamos Gatita!- y ronroneo como un autentico felino en mi cuello aun sentía su pene erecto en mi interior, en cada embestida el hacia un movimiento con su cadera en forma de tornillo que me resultaba placentero, enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y clave mis uñas en su espalda, Castiel gruño pero no le importo, con su hueso púbico frotaba mi clítoris, no lo soportaba más sabia que me vendría, las embestidas fueron más brutales, nosotros ya no gemíamos si no que gritábamos, unas ultimas embestidas mas y jale a Castiel mordiendo su cuello cuando mi cuerpo tembló a llegar a nuestro último orgasmo de ese momento, Castiel volvió a llenarme de su semilla caliente, respire profundo sonreí, Castiel me tenia corralada con sus fuertes brazos y nos besamos, el salió de mi a ver su travesura y me vio totalmente llena de su eyaculación, lo mire con picardía mientras introduje dos de mis dedos y los saque llenos de semen y los colocaba en mi boca.

-¡Ruar! Mi cielo.- Castiel sonrió y se recostó en a mi lado ambos estábamos cansados, nos recostamos a dormir después de eso, Castiel estaba fascinado con migo, tanto que lo hicimos varias veces esa noche, sabemos que ambos nos lo merecíamos habíamos vivido tanto tiempo privándonos de estos placeres, pero indiscutiblemente la tercera caída fue la mejor…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos lectores este fic lo había preparado para un concurso en el grupo de fanfics de corazón de melón perverter lastimosamente no gane pero si pienso que al menos merecia ser publicado aquí, que les parecio espero que les agrade y dejen un review al menos para decirme hola nos vemos próximamente en chicas pesadas! :3_


End file.
